Time of our lives
by Nagarox1234
Summary: Flippy and Flaky are two kids in High School. Completly different yet somehow the same underneath. Will they survie the drama of high school? I do not own Happy Tree Friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, here we are." Felicia (also known as Flaky) Spinson was jolted out of a daydream by her mother's voice announcing they had arrived. She swallowed nervously as she glanced out the car window and at her new school, where the students were beginning to arrive. High school hadn't even started yet and already she was nervous. She would be the new girl, the rookie, the one everybody would pick on, just like her last school. She hated that she was paranoid and socially awkward, she would do anything to change that part of herself.

"A-Actually Mom, I, uh, don't feel well. Maybe I can skip today?" She said weakly. Her mother gave her a maternal yet still very stern glance.

"Flaky, it's the first day at school. You really want to be the student that misses the first day? It'll make it even harder to fit in."Though she didn't answer, Flaky knew deep in her heart that her mother was right, it was a cowardly move to run from your problems.

"Okay, I'll go." She muttered. Her mother smiled and kissed her on the forehead, ruffling her spiky red hair, full of white barrettes and dandruff (another embarrasing feature).

"That's my girl. Have a good day sweetheart."

"B-Bye Mom." Flaky hugged her mother tightly before gathering her backpack and her bagged lunch and exiting her car. She almost burst into tears at the sound of her mother driving off, leaving her behind, but she gathered herself at the last second.

She refused to break down on the first day.

She began to walk towards the entrance, pushing past crowds of loud highschoolers, jostling and shouting to each other. Her heartbeat increased in tempo and her breathing rate sped up, as they always did around large crowds. Pushing aside the panicked feeling that threatened to overwhelm her, she retrieved her paper schedule as she entered the building.

"First class homeroom, foom 201." She whispered to herself. She looked up from her schedule, trying to get her bearings in her new school. She was currently in a large corridor with rows of grey lockers on both sides, with a wood door with a glass window popping up every once in a while. The door closest to her read 199, so she only had to walk two doors down to locate her classroom.

Pushing open the door gingerly, she walked inside and took a quick glance around. It was rather normal looking classroom. There were multiple rows of plain wood desks in front of a large whiteboard. There was a projector welded to the ceiling, pointing at the whiteboard. Posters and maps lined the majority of the room.

This really looked remarkably similar to her elementary school and middle school classrooms, which provided a small bit of comfort. She then turned her attention to her classmates, seeing if they were interesting. She was not disappointed. Most interesting was:

A girl with dyed purple hair with a tiny purple bow in it. She was dressed in a wooly white sweater and purple jeans. But what really caught Flaky's attention was the fact that she was playing with a pickle.

A tall, blue haired boy, with all blue clothing. He was smiling goofily, revealing crooked teeth. Atop his head was a blue beanie with fake moose antlers poking out. He simply sat there smiling stupidly.

A green haired boy with a lazy eye pointing at that floor sat at his desk stuffing candy in his mouth. He was so messy he had pieces of the candy stuck in his hair. He was currently giggling and mumbling incoherently.

Another blue haired boy with thick glasses, dressed in a blue shirt and khaki pants. He had a pocket protecter on his breast pocket. He had a massive textbook in front of him yet he was skimming through it as though it was a childs book.

"Finally, a much older looking boy with shaggy green hair and stubble on his face. He was dressed in a green shirt and camoflauge pants. Amazingly, he was carving into his desk with a bowie knife.

She was shaken from her observations by a teacher entering the room. He had tan thinning hair and was wearing a suit and red cap.

"Hello class, I am your teacher, Mr. Pop. Please, find a seat." Flaky looked around desperately for an available seat but the only one was next to the green haired boy. Hesitantly, she slid into the empty chair, plopping her backpack under her seat.

"We will be starting the day by doing an icebreaker. For those who didn't know, an icebreaker is an activity to help you get to know someone. For this activity, turn to the person next to you and ask them some basic questions."

Turning to the older boy, Flaky felt her stomach quiver with anxiety. He looked at her wih a mixture of boredom and frustration, and maybe something else.

"H-Hello, I'm F-Felicia." She whispered.

"Names Philip. But most kids hear call me Flippy."

"W-Why do they c-call you that?"

"Never mind okay?" He grunted. Flaky shut her mouth, he clearly wasn't into small talk or questions. Or talking period. The pair sat in an awkward silence, Flippy slicing into his desk, Flaky staring out the window. Surprisingly, the next one go ask a question was Flippy.

"So, you new here?"

"Y-Yes."

"Hmph. Welcome to Hell kid." With that, they drifted back into an uncomfortable silence.

That was the day Felicia Spinson and Philip Arms met. This was the day that their lives would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Flaky couldn't get Philip or Flippy out of her mind. Even as homeroom ended and the pair went their separate ways, she thought of him. Math and English, her next two classes, were her favorite subjects. Surely, that would take her mind off of Flippy, right?

Wrong. As their teacher, a handicapped man with not hands named Harold (or Handy, as most students mockingly called him) explained the subjects for the year, Flippy was still on her mind. He just... Fascinated her. His apathetic, non-caring behavior, his looks, the fact he looked so much older than the other kids.

"Ehem. Felicia?" Handy cleared his throat. Flaky blushed, realizing she had been asked a question.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Harold?"

"Would you happened to know what X equals in the equation X plus Y minus Z equals twenty?"

"N-No Sir." Flaky answered weakly, ashamed of herself. She should be paying attention, not daydreaming about a boy she hardly knew. Handy sighed in disappointment and reached for the chalk, waving his stumps in a feeble effort to grab it. Finally, with a look of intense frustration, he stormed out. He returned with fork, which he stuck in the badges wrapping his stumps. He then used the fork to retrieve the chalk.

"Anyway, who knows the answer to the problem?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

English was no better. After meeting her teacher, an older man with an afro and dressed in a stereotypical disco outfit, they pretty much sat around and chatted. In Flaky's case, that meant clutching her books and staring out the window. No one spoke to her and she spoke to no one, which she was used to by this point. After a long, almost painfully boring hour, Flaky and the rest of the class were permitted to leave and go to lunch. As Flaky entered the roaring loud and packed caferteria, she felt her pulse quicken. She hated being around large crowds.

Luckily, she had brought her own lunch and could find an empty seat before the crowds arrived. She settled at a table near the door, pulled out her turkey sandwich and milk, and began to eat alone. Lost in thought over what the rest of the day would be like, she didn't notice someone approaching the table until a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"Me can sit here?" A thick, drawling voice asked. She looked up and recognized the tall blue haired boy from her homeroom. He was holding a tray with mac and cheese, salad and an apple.

"Um, s-sure." She said, gesturing to a seat across from her. He toddled over and plopped down, dropping his tray loudly on the metal table. He picked up the apple, and began to take huge sloppy bites, getting the juice all over his shirt. Flaky was caught between cringing in disgust or bursting out laughing. Once again, she did not notice someone behind her.

"I see you've met Leo. Lumpy as I call him." Flippy mused as he slid into the seat next to her. Flaky's face erupted into crimson at the physical closeness. He payed no attention to her reaction, instead taking a bag of hard candy out of the pocket in his army shirt and tossing it to Lumpy, who squealed in delight. Flaky was surprised, she wouldn't have expected someone like Flippy to be friendly with Lumpy. That was just a social hierarchy, kids like Flippy, the distant, dangerous kids, didn't accept kids like Lumpy, clueless, smiley kids.

The odd trio sat in silence, aside from the quite crunching of food or the loud crunch of hard candy. Finally, Flippy spoke.

"You got a boyfriend?" Flaky nearly choked on her sandwich. Lumpy giggled and slapped the table loudly.

"Wh-Wh- How is that any of your business?! I hardly know you!" Flippy shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm just curious."

"N-No I don't. Happy?" Flaky demanded. Flippy smirked cockily. Lumpy continued to smile, seemingly unaware of the situation going on around him. The silence resumed, only now Flaky was fuming with anger and embarrassment, and Flippy was cleaning up after he had finished eating.

"I'm going outside. Wanna come?" He offered. Lumpy stood up, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Yeah! Come Flaky!" Lumpy pleaded. Flaky may not like Flippy but she had a growing softness towards Lumpy. With a resigned sigh she joined the two boys, leaving the cafeteria and going to the larg green playing field outside. Flippy lead the two others over to a withered oak, where he withdrew a pack of cigarettes. Flaky was appalled.

"What are you doing?! Put those away right now!" She ordered. Flippy frowned unhappily but stuffed the pack back into his pocket while muttering something about freshmen girls. Lumpy adjusted his moose antler hat and continued shoving hard candy in his mouth.

"Why're you so interested in me?" Flaky asked out of the blue. Flippy shrugged.

"You just have a better air about you, much better than most if the bitches in this place." Not noticing Flaky flinch at his use of profanity, he continued.

"Unlike most, I actually care about getting to know girls. I'd rather sleep with an ugly girl with a great personality than a hot idiot." Flaky's face felt like it was going to melt from embarrassment. Flippy intended to sleep with her?

They didn't talk about the subject again for the rest of recess, instead discussing classes and clubs that she was considering joining. She did appreciate that Flippy seemed seriously interested in what she wanted to do. So did Lumpy, though he asked odd questions. Eventually, the bell rung and they had go go back inside.

"Well, I have to go to History now." Flippy said.

"I have science." Flaky said shyly.

"Maybe I can see you tomorrow at recess." Flippy suggested.

"That would be fantastic." Flaky said, with a tint of blush on her cheeks.


End file.
